The invention relates to an attachment for a loudspeaker, and more particularly, to such an attachment which may be utilized to mount a loudspeaker on a loudspeaker mounting surface of a loudspeaker cabinet or of a casing of an electroacoustic instrument.
A variety of attachments or mounts for loudspeakers have been provided and known. However, in a compact or miniature size electroacoustic instrument such as a radio set or tape recorder, the casing comprises either plastic material or light metal such as aluminium having a reduced wall thickness on the order of 1 millimeter for the convenience of its portable use, so that a loudspeaker incorporated into the casing cannot be directly mounted on the casing wall by means of set screws. Though a spot welding is available for a metal wall casing to anchor mounting studs for the loudspeaker, marks are left on the outer surface of the casings to degrade the appearance.
For mounting a loudspeaker on a casing having a reduced wall thickness, the following means are usually employed:
(1) A sleeve in which the outer periphery of the yoke of a loudspeaker is a close fit is intergrally formed in a parts supporting frame which is assembled into a casing. After the yoke is fitted into the sleeve, the frame is assembled into the casing in a manner such that the wall thereof bears against the peripheral flange extending around the opening of the loudspeaker, thus securing it in position.
(2) Where the casing is molded from a plastic material, a plurality of pedestals are integrally molded with the inner wall surface of the casing, and the loudspeaker is mounted on the pedestals by means of fasteners.
The latter arrangement is illustrated in FIG. 1 by way of example, where a plurality of pedestals 4 are provided on the inner wall (not shown) of the casing at locations which define the mounting position of a loudspeaker 2. The loudspeaker 2 is disposed inside the pedestals 4, and one end of fasteners 3 are clamped to the pedestals 4 by means of set screws 5. The other end of the fasteners 3 bears against the peripheral flange 2a of the loudspeaker to mount it on the casing wall. It wil be noted that the described arrangement requires a space for the provision of the pedestals 4 and also requires an increased number of parts and hence mounting steps for mounting the loudspeaker. Furthermore, the interposition of the fasteners between the loudspeaker and the inner wall of the casing causes a resonance thereof when the loudspeaker vibrates to produce sounds. The first mentioned mounting means which uses the sleeve secured to the supporting frame involves an additional space requirement for the provision of the sleeve and also involves a problem of rattling unless the loudspeaker is firmly held against the casing wall.